Hell's House
by OnceUponATime06
Summary: He grabbed me by my shoulders, and hoisted me up against the wall. Everly looked on with wide eyes, not daring to move. "Brick, you ass! Put me down!" He looked at me, anger in his blood red eyes. "Why, Blossy? Scared?" He then smashed-. OC's needed!
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys! It's OnceUponATime06 here, and I am liked hyped up on Oreos and pure sugar! Anyways, I'm going to start a new story that's kind of like every reality show I know (such as Jersey Shore, Bad Girls Club, The Challenge, etc.). I'm going to put my own twist on it though, like maybe two clubs that are rivals? But first, I'm going to need some OC's. They need to be like this:

**Name:** Everly Mitchelson (It's like Beverly without a B. And please give me something I can pronounce!)

**Hair Color:** Light Brown

**Eye Color:** Ocean Blue with specks of Green

**Height:** Short at 4 Feet, 11 Inches

**Birthday: **March 8th (Year is Optional)

**Age: **21 (Please be at least over 21)

**Known As:** The Baby

**Personality: **Known as being quiet and observant. Naturally honest, generous, and sympathetic. Very sensitive and trustworthy. Loves to dream and fantasize. Revengeful. Loves attention. (If you can tell where I got this description from I'll let you help me host or whatever the hell I decide to do.)

**Appearance: **Her light brown hair falls in waves to her shoulders, but is usually kept in a messy bun. Her skin is pale, but has slight color to it. When she's pissed, her eyes turn to the color of grass. She has full, pouty lips that are a neutral pink, and her lashes are long and curled. She very rarely wears makeup. She has an hourglass figure and wears a 34B. Aside from being short, she is very petite in size and height.

**Family: **Her father died when she was five because of a heart attack that may have been caused by either the fact that he had newly discovered heart cancer or of the illegal drugs in his system. Her mother remarried a few months later, being known to not cope well alone. Her mother became more of a best friend than a parent. She married an attractive man who was a few years younger than her, who just divorced out of a rocky marriage. He had a son; Mitch Mitchelson, who was two years older than Everly at age seven.

**Fashion Style: **After her mother remarried, she mixed her innocent girl style with the bad boy style of her newly gained brother. She either wore a mixture of different band shirts and ripped jeans with converse, or flowy shirts/ dresses (which ended at the knee) with either shorts or jeans and sandals. She usually pairs off each outfit with her denim jacket.

**Fears: **Being left alone with nobody to help or guide her.

**Pet Peeves: **People who think just because they might be bigger or better than her they can push her around and make her feel like shit.

**Favorite Color:** Pink

**Favorite Food: **French fries and anything healthy. Especially apples.

**Favorite Drink: **Water, sometimes flavored. With lots and lots of ice!

**Favorite Possession(s): **Her skateboard she got from her brother on her 12th birthday, along with skateboarding lessons.

Feel free to add anything I didn't mention.

~OnceUponATime06~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it's me again! Who, by the way, is in a slightly calmer state than last night. But on to the point! Well, I'm going to co-write this story with BonusNinja and MintCookieMonsterr. Check out their profiles and stories, they're awesome! And since I mostly want this to seem like The Challenges, I'm going to need 24 contestants. I already have 13, which are the following:

Everly Mitchelson, _from OnceUponATime06 _(that's me ;)

Emi Cooper, _from MintCookieMonsterr _(my co-writer)

Tannar Anderson, _from BonusNinja _(my other co-writer)

Nick Kramer, _from HopStepJumpUp_

Luke Clark, _from dinosaywhat99_

Hailey Brooke-Campbell, _from MindlessChey_ (by the way, I liked how you said like Bailey but with an H ;)

Monique Tymman, _from SexyAndIKnoIt_

Brick Jojo, _from Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken_

Boomer Jojo,_ from Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken_

Butch Jojo, _from Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken_

Blossom Utonium,_ from Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken_

Bubbles Utonium, _from Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken_

Buttercup Utonium, _from Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken_

I am going to put their OC's applications on my profile after I post this on FanFiction. So if you want any info on them, check my profile in like maybe an hour.

I still want some OC's!

_To Cryptvo keeper, _I would really like to use Serena, but the whole two eye color freaks me out. Would you mind changing it? If you would, I'd really appreciate it.

_To coketree27, _I would also like to use Stacy, but you didn't fill out all the areas I would've liked covered. And also, please don't get mad, but would you mind either choosing between being a tomboy or girlie-girl?

Now, remember: I NEED MORE OC'S!

~OnceUponATime06~


End file.
